Why
by Lily Tsuki to Hoshi
Summary: kenapa, kenapa kau sampai rela melakukan hal ini sampai seperti ini..? / hey, sakura-chan, mati-pun aku rela untuk mu.. / kuanggap itu dengan jawaban 'ya' / "Cepat sembuh my bovine lover." / "ta-tadi dia menciumku..? / dia mampu Membuatku jatuh kedalam cintanya..


" Dia itu.., bukan orang special pertama dalam hidup-ku..

Dia juga bukan satu-satu-nya orang yang selalu

Kufikirkan di setiap hariku..

Bahkan mungkin dia orang menyebalkan bagiku.."

"Tapi ... dia mampu menyita waktu sibuk-ku untuk

aku pakai meladeninya,

Dia mampu membuat aku tak habis fikir,

Kenapa aku selalu ingin bersamanya?

_Ck! _ Dia benar-benar si menyebalkan yang mampu

Membuatku jatuh kedalam cintanya.

**Why** creature by me, **Lily Tsuki to Hoshi**

**Naruto **by **Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Warning; **__karnya author newbie, fic pendek, oneshot, mencoba untuk tidak Typo, mencoba u/ tidak jelek._

_Dan selamat membaca _

==Sakura POV==

Kulangkahkan kaki-ku tergesa-gesa menuju sebuah ruang di rumah sakit konohagakure…

_Braaaak..! _ "Naruto..!" teriak-ku setelah membuka pintu salah satu ruang pasien dengan keras, dan tak ayal kelakuan-ku itu mengundang peratian orang yang ada didalamnya.

"Kau tak apa, naruto… Kenapa kau seceroboh ini, sampai-sam—"

"Aku tak apa sakura-chan, lagi pula luka seperti ini akan cepat sembuh ttebayo… tenang saja " sela pria kuning jabrik didepanku, dan tak lupa dengan memasang senyum yang err.. akhir-akhir ini sukses menbuat aku tak mampu mengabaikan hal itu..

"Dasar.. _baka! _" lanjutku setelah kalimat yang kuucapkan tadi sempat ia potong..

"ehehehe… emmnn sakura-chan ini…" seketika ku lirik tangan kananya yang memegang sebuah kain yang sangat aku kenal..

"Naruto" ucapku kaget, karna kain itu, tak lain adalah saputangan berhargaku yang hilang entah kemana, sejak latihanku kemarin lusa.. "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanya..?"

"_eh..! _ tadi aku sengaja langsung mencarinya sehabis kita bertemu tadi, agar sakura-chan tak khawatir lagi soal saputangan ini.." jawabnya

"_Baka..! _bagaimana aku tak kawatir, bila kau sampai terluka seperti ini gara-gara hal seperti itu?" ucapku dengan sedikit penekanan di kalimat 'kawatir'

"Aku tak apa-apa sakura-chan, asal sakura-chan baik-baik saja aku sudah senang kok.." imbuhnya dengan cengiran

"kenapa..?" gumanku singkat

"eh,, a… apa aku berbuat salah…" ucapnya agak ketakutan

" kenapa, kenapa kau sampai rela melakukan hal ini sampai seperti ini..? ucapku lirih sambil menundukan kepala mengingat kejadian tadi siang

_**Flashback on**_

Tap.. tap.. siang itu, ku langkahkan kakiku agak cepat melewati jalan konoha yang tak terlalu ramai ini..

"terimakasih makananya paman.." terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku

"kapan-kapan datang lagi ya naruto" balas suara berat khas pria tua a.k.a paman teuchi

"yosh.." kini pria pemilik suara itu keluar dari kedai ramen dan menampakkan rambut kuning jabriknya…

"ahh.. sakura-chan… mau kemana?" ucap pria tadi yang tak lain adalah naruto

"Aku ingin ke tempat latihan kemarin" balasku santai

"Apa kakashi-sensei memanggilmu?

"Tidak, aku Cuma ingin mencari saputangan-ku yang mungkin hilang disana" ucapku, dan di sahut oleh anggukanya

"ah, kebetulan disini ternyata kau forehead, ne bersama naruto" cerocoh gadis beramput dikucir kuda itu selidik.

"tidak seperti yang kau kira pig" sahutku tak kalah judes

"terserah lah, yang penting aku sudah menemukanmu. Hogake-sama mencarimu" terangnya

"benarkah itu" tanyaku memastikan

"percaya atau tidak itu urusanmu forehead, yang penting aku sudah memberitahumu. Aku harus pergi.. jaa ne"

"dasar ino pig, datang langsung pergi" ucapku kesal

"baiklah naruto, aku pergi dulu, jaa" kata ku kepada orang yang sedari tadi tak aku hiraukan, sambil berlari menjauh..

=== Naruto POV===

"Dia sudah pergi..? baiklah waktunya aku juga pergi.." gumanku, seraya berjalan meninggalkan tempat tadi..

"hemn.. saputangan? Sepertinya aku harus menemukanya ttebayo..! ucapku riang, sambil mempercepat langkah ku ke tempat latihan biasa dengan tim 7.

**Flashback off**

Ingatanku buyar ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh dagu-ku yang semangkin membuat aku tuk mengangkat kepala.. dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah sebuah hamparan sinar biru safir yang menatapku dengan tatapan hangat..

Seketika aku pun terbius akan pemandanga yang menurutku sangat indah ini

"kenapa?" ucapnya lembut,,

"Tak usah kau khawatirkan aq sakura-chan," ia mengambil jeda sejenak

"Asal kau tau sakura, 'mati'-pun aku rela untuk mu.. Asal kau bahagia, dan terus tersenyum itu sudah teramat-sangat cukup untuk-ku.. Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan cintakun ini tak akan bisa berkurang, dan sekarang cinta ini semakin bertambah hingga aku tak mampu untuk menampungnya sakura.." ucapnya dengan raut tegas namun tetap lembut sama seperti tadi.

Tubuhku membatu setelah mendengar peryataan dari orang yang menurutku sangat bodoh, menyebalkan, usil, hiperaktif, dan entah sejak kapan mampu membuatku tuk selalu memperhatikanya..

Seperti waktu itu.. Saat di tengah hampran salju yang dingin menerpa kami..

**Flashback on**

===Normal POV===

Butiran-butiran salju berjatuhan dengan bebasnya di Negara tetsu.. menjatuhi seorang pria dengan 3 garis tipis di kedua sisi wajahnya, yang masih teebengong mendengar perkataan barusan.

"sa.. sakura-chan.. barusan kau bilang apa?. Mungkin aku salah dengar.. coba katakan sekali lagi.." ucap naruto sedikit goyah

"Kubilang.. Aku mencintaimu!" "Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan sasuke, Justru aku yang aneh kalau tetap menyukai orang seperti dia .." balas sang gadis bersurai merah jambu pucat itu sedikit bersemu,

Naruto terdiam.

"Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa bisa begitu? Lelucon seperti ini tidak lucu sakura.." ucap naruto bimbang.

Seet.. perlahan-lahan sakura mendekati naruto

"Sasuke perlahan menjauh dariku.. Tapi… Kau selalu ada disisiku.. Dan menyemangatiku, naruto." "Aku sudah menyadari.. dirimu yang sebenarnya. Pahlawan yang melindungi desa, sekarang semua penduduk desa menyukaimu. Aku Cuma salah satu di antaranya…." Peluk sakur pada naruto

" kau yang dahulu, orang payah dan suka iseng, perlahan-lahan menjadi keren dan hebat. Aku melihat perubahanmu dari dekat. Tpi sasuke terus berbuat jahat.. menyakiti perasaanku, perlahah-lahan menjauh dan berubah jadi orang lain"

"Tapi.. kau ada di sisiku dan aku bisa menyentuhmu.. Keadaanmu menenangkan ku.. Aku benar-benar menyu-"

"Sudah cukup, sakura! Sudah ku bilang lelucon ini tidak lucu!" potong naruto cepat, dan tegas disertai penekanan di setiap kata

"Aku… benci orang yang membohongi dirinya sendiri!" lanjut naruto dengan menatap sakura tegas.

**Flasback off**

Tes.. tes.. air mataku keluar tak terkendali ketika mengingat kejadian saat itu..

"Na-naru.." ucapku bergetar, dengan berlinang air mata

_Seet.. _sebelum sempat aku menghapus aliran itu, kurasakan sebuah tangan besar berwarna tan yang menurutku err.. eksotis itu mulai menghapus air mataku..

Lama kami saling bertatap muka dalam hening, hingga suaraku memecahkan keheningan itu..

"Maaf" ucapku sangat lirih

"kenapa minta maaf? Kau tak salah apa-apa sakura-chan.. " ucapnya pelan

"maaf, naru aku tak bisa men-"

"kau tak perlu menjawapnya sekarang sakura-chan, tak perlu.." selanya

"Jawablah setelah kau siap, aku akan selalu menunggumu, hingga kau siap nanti.." ucapnya yang mulai sedikit demi sedikit mulai menunjukan senyum lebarnya..

"_Bodoh, _" ucapku sembari memeluknya erat, sangat erat dan ia pun segera membalas pelukanku..

"Kalau begitu, kau harus bertanggung jawab." Ucapku di sela pelukan

"eh.. aa... bertanggung jawab tentang hal apa sakura-chan"

"Karna sadar atau tidak kau selalu membuat-ku tak bisa mengalihkan fikiranku padamu, membuat detak jantung ini menggila bila berada disampingmu dan kau selalu membuat-ku selalu nyaman bila bersamamu…" ucap ku lirih dan aku rasa wajahku mulai memanas..

"Begitukah" balas-nya lembut, masih dengan posisi memelukku erat.

"Karna itu ajari aku tentang cinta, ajari aku tuk bisa membalas cintamu itu." Ucapku tegas dengan muka yang mungkin sangat merah..

"Benarkah, yang kau ucapkan itu sakura-chan? Ucapnya dengan suara goyah, sambil melepas pelukan tadi dan menatapku..

Ku lengoskan pandanganku kekiri dengan muka merona dan tetap diam.

"Balas aku kalau itu berarti iya"

Tangan tan itu menarik dagu-ku kearah nya, semakin dekat, hingga aku mampu merasakan helaan nafas yang tidak teratur menerpa wajahku..

Semakin dekat, hingga mampu kurasakan sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal menyentu bibirku.. sentuhan itu begitu hangat hingga mampu membuat perasaan-ku melayang, pelan.. namun pagutan itu semankin liar saat kurasakan lidah-nya merobos masuk kedalam mulutku yang hampir kehabisan nafas.. Dan kegiatan itu diakhiri dengan kebutuhan akan oksigen yang muthlak dibutuhkan oleh kedua belah pihak.

"hahh.. haah.. hah.. naru.." ucapku dengan terengah-engah menghirup oksigen dengan muka merah, yang mungkin sudah menyamai rambut merah mudaku

"hah.. kuanggap itu dengan jawaban ya.." ucap pria jabrik kining yang tadi menciumku dengan muka yang agak memerah dan sedikir terengah-enggah

"mungkin" jawabku seadanya masih setia dengan muka yang memerah..

.

.

.

.

==Normal POV==

Selang beberapa waktu..

"awww.. pelan-pelan sakura-chan…" ringis sang pria berkulit tan dengan 3 garis disisi kanan dean kiri wajahnya

"Tahan sedikit _baka..! _" balas sang empu suara yang berambut pink pudar

Setelah selesai menggobati luka di tangan naruto, akibat jatuh dari patung hokage karna mengejar saputangan sakura yang tertiup angin saat ingin mengambilnya

"Karna itu hati-hati, dasar cerodoh" ucap cepat oleh gadis yang di panggil sakura tadi

"awww… ittai.." ringis naruto..

"nah sudah selesai, saatnya aku harus mengecek pasien ke ruang sebelah" balas sakura sadis

"sakuraa-chaan" rengek sang pemuda

"apa..?" balas sakura dengan tak perdulinya

"ini masih sakit" tunjuk naruto pada bibir-nya yang tadi menyentuh bibir sakura

"PERVERNT" _Duaak..! _dan tak ayal menjolan muncul dikepala sang bocah jinjuriki dengan eloknya.

"ittai.." jawab naruto dengan keadaan jatuh dari kasur pasien..

Karna tak tega sakura pun mendekati naruto

Dan cuup.. satu kecupan singgah di pipi kanan pemuda tan tadi.

"Cepat sembuh _my bovine lover_." Ucap sakura dan dibalas oleh bengongan naruto..

"ta-tadi dia menciumku..? Tanya sang pemuda pirang dalam hati

==FIN==

Kyaaa….. fanfic pertama ciptaan Lily /  
Terima kasih telah membaca fanfic ala kadarnya dari seorang Author Newbie seperti Lily ini.

apakah bagus..? mohon maaf kalau masih ada Typo (padahal udah aku cek tadi)  
kalau begitu RIVIEW-nya jangan lupa ya.. :D #plaak

_***I'll see you**____**in**____**my next**____**fanfic**____**works :D ***_


End file.
